legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
United Kingdom of America
In contruction Ahahaha... you pitiful weaklings! Even your strongest warriors succumb like lambs to the slaughter. Your turn will come. Hate will turn you all against one another until this whole world burns. Come, lambs... come and face your demise! The hatred inside you drives your hunt for me. You are already mine. Succumb to the darkness inside your soul. See how effortlessly you become unraveled? Abandon all hope. Embrace your despair. You cannot escape us. We are in every breath. Give in. The more you fight, the more your hatred broils within you. Everything that you are is for the KING to destroy! The United Kingdom of America, also known as the UKA, Evil America, Moloch's Legion and often known to the Earthlings as Dreyfuss Enterprises, is a demonic Dark Empire built on a pallerel Earth - Planet Sorensen-444 - by Moloch. On the pallerel Earth, Ichabod was killed and never being resurrected, the Dixon Family were wiped out by Moloch, British won the war, and Moloch deposed William Howe to become the leader of a Dark Empire that conquered the entire pallerel earth. This Dark Empire is the hidden but true main & final antagonist faction of the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. They were formed at the later parts of Horsemen Saga and eventually made the corrupt officials from Dreyfuss Enterprise as their new agents on Earth. ''Introductions Designed to reclain Purgatory and the Earth by a returned Moloch, the evil counterpart of every single democracy countries on Prime Earth, and it is the ultimate Dark Empire that controlled or eventually taking control of nearly every evil factions in ''Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, including Dreyfuss Enterprises, the Fallen Roman Catholic Church, the Twelve Nethers, the Order of the Dark Moon, the Order of the Blood Moon, the Empire of Fiery Pit, the Hellfire Club and the Cult of Dragons (among many others), becoming the root of everything malevolent happened in the whole storyline. The Empire also allied with some lesser demons from Triggers Hell as well. ]]Being the sworn enemy of the Team Witness and its allies, this Dark Empire was determined to wipe out every single human beings that would take the Witnesses' mantle, since comfirmed by Abbie Mills, every Witnesses had their eternal soul and when they died, their eternal soul merged with someone else, making them successor of the previous Witness and will make them unleash their power after their 11-year-old birthday. They are also trying to reconstruct the disbanded team of Four Horsemen, which was disbanded due to Moloch's first defeat. After Moloch's return with the help of Michael, they managed to persuade Malcolm Dreyfuss, a deadly millionaire as well as megalomaniac who sold his soul, to join the cause. Malcolm Dreyfuss is an eccentric billionare who owns his own company and was on a mission to gather all of the mystical artefacts to reform the Philosopher's Stone and achieve immortality. After being contacted by Moloch, Malcolm made a deal with a demon under Moloch's command whose name was Jobe, and he offered up his soul in exchange for financial success after living in the shadow of his business partner for years. After achieving immortality and breaking his contractual obligations to Jobe, Malcols now desires to rule the world and reshape it in his own image, but his actions were still under supervision of Moloch and he could not do anything he wanted other than a soldier of Moloch's dreadful kingdom. ''Sub-factions and Allies Dreyfuss Enterprises Dreyfuss Enterprises was an organization that was originally created by Malcolm Dreyfuss and his partner, Ansel. After a falling out, Malcolm took sole ownership and focused the business towards finding the Philosopher's Stone to him achieve immortality. Being the true reincarnation of the False Prophet, Malcolm Dreyfuss, the UKA's agent on earth, was trying to gain the legendary Philosopher's Stone in order to gain immortality so that he could bring back the defeated Horsemen and find more human vessels. In his deadly project, Dreyfuss was trying to invade the White House on Prime Earth and take control on the United States of America before he take over the world, making the Prime Earth just another planet enslaved and ruined by the UKA. It has later been revealed that Malcolm Dreyfuss is assembling a new team of Horsemen of the Apocalypse for his master, having chosen Logan MacDonald and Helen Donovan as the Horsemen of Pestilence and Famine, respectively, with Abraham Van Brunt remains his position as Death, but Dreyfuss was attempting to replace him. Unknown to Ichabod, his new partner, Diana Thomas, was chosen by Dreyfuss to become the new Horseman of War. However, a grown-up Molly (who had joined the Hexenmeister Community) had managed to return back in time under the false name, "Lara". She attempted to save her mother from her fate. However, like people before her, attempted to change the history shall cause fatal consequences. In an unfortunate (and ironic) turn of events because of Lara, Ichabod Crane has become the new Horseman of War to protect Diana Thomas, who had been Dreyfuss's intended candidate for the position. Niveus Pharmaceuticals Owned by Dreyfuss Enterprise, the medicine company known as Niveus Pharmaceuticals is a key part of Moloch plan to destroy humanity using the Croatoan Virus. This plan depends entirely on Conquest/Pestilence and Michael. The pharmaceuticals was brought by Dreyfuss after selling his soul to Moloch, and it became a key part for Moloch to take over Earth and continue the Apocalypse in order to wipe out humans. While Moloch was busy in forming the UKA, Michael and Conquest, together, start their control in this company and start to spread the Croatoan Virus. During the events of New Apocalypse, Pestilence has begun spreading his swine flu epidemic, which has caused a nationwide panic and a surge in demand for swine flu vaccines. At the Niveus labs, technicians are testing a flu vaccine, when Michael (disguised as a janitor) injects one of them with the Croatoan virus. The technician, now infected, kills his partner. After watching all this, Michael says "Looks like it works." During a company board meeting, Jobe berates Niveus executives, in particular a man named Mitchell, for not producing the vaccine fast enough, citing the ongoing swine flu epidemic. Before his subsequent meeting with Mitchell, Jobe is reading a company memo on his laptop. It reads: *''URGENT INTERNAL MEMO *''Details About the NIVEUS 432 TM Vaccine Distribution Program'' *''PRODUCTION FAILS SHORT OF EXPECTED PRODUCTION'' *''Initial supplies have been prioritized for distribution to the selected health care providers who have favored status to Nevius International. It has also been prioritized for Preferred Status Insurance Companies with direct investment roles associated with Nevius International and its associates. Nevius believes this targeted distribution approach, using providers who are associated with Nevius, is the most effective way to ensure the fiscal stability of Nevius International.'' Jobe flatters, then kills, Mitchell, and contacts Pestilence using a goblet of blood ritual. He informs him that the results of the vaccine trials are going well. He tries to downplay Pestilence's expectations for how quickly the vaccine can be produced and distributed, but Pestilence isn't having any of that and urges him to do better. Later, Jenny kills Jobe after he gives up Pestilence's location, but it was only a matter of time for Jobe to return back from death. After they have succeeded in getting Jobe's ring, Sister Mary Eunice shows Ichabod and Abbie a newspaper article on Niveus rushing production of its new swine flu vaccine, and tells them Jobe was vice president of distribution at the company. Then, she deduced that the so-called vaccine is chock full of Grade A farm-fresh Croatoan virus. Then, Ichabod, Abbie, Mary Eunice and the Tweedles head to Niveus headquarters to stop the company from distributing the vaccine. According to Bobby, the original plan was for them to go inside, plant C4 plastic explosives and pull the fire alarm to force everyone inside to evacuate. This plan is abandoned when trucks unexpectedly begin leaving. When the demons become aware that they are under attack, they lock down all the doors and infect some of the human workers with the Croatoan Virus. The Tweedles and Mary Eunice kill the demons and Croatoan-infected zombies inside the warehouse using their guns and Holy Blade, then free the other humans still left inside. After they're done, Tweedledum tells the Witnesses they still need to commit their "act of domestic terrorism." Then, using the plastic explosives they had brought, they were successful at destroying the vaccine samples. Later, Abbie exposed the illegal process of new vaccine producing to the public, claiming it to be a fake vaccine. The government shutted down Niveus Pharmaceuticals, but no evidence were found to connect the company to Dreyfuss Enterprises, not to mention Moloch's forces. However, unbeknowest to many, Michael had managed to store some virus for himself and mixed it with the blood of Carl Robinson, producing an enhanced type of Croatoan Virus. Moreover, the company's remaining officials were still working under Dreyfuss secretly. ''Fallen Roman Catholic Church *''Main Article: Fallen Roman Catholic Church The Religion on Planet Sorensen-444 is a twisted version of Roman Catholic Church, being the reincarnation of the so-called Fallen Roman Catholic Church established by Michael Langdon on Prime Earth, but it outright worshipped Moloch as a Demon God and raised a deathly Cult of Personality. Michael outrightly controlled the pallerel Catholic Church alongside his remnants before becoming the Pope of the planet once again, serving as the so-called Prime Minister of Moloch. After regaining his position which was severely damaged after the purge of Vatican caused by Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and the Order of Terror, Michael started to interfere the time and order and tried to wipe out some of his greatest enemies, including the Reality Council and the Sith Empire. Soon after the reincarnation of the Fallen Church, Michael splited himself into 12 more fragments and spreaded them into different times, dimensions and eras, while his true self hid himself within Planet Sorensen. All of those twelve fragments shared the same mind with the true Michael, and he will sense what they had saw and was able to control them with his own hive mind. Their destinations are: * .]]The 21st Century Sleepy Hollow; observing the Witnesses and controlling Order of Florish *The Era of Borgias *The lost colony of Croatoan *Jamestown during the Great Starvation *A 20th-Century Gotham *The warfare of Multiuniversal War in future; observing Katarina Couteau *Gauntylgrym, Faerun *Ancient China in Ming Dynasty *Murder House in 2012 *Land of Untold Stories *Sleepy Hollow in 1781 *Emerald City of Oz Those fragments shall be merged back into the original Michael after their mission were completed or they were defeated, and those fragments will affect the stories from the latter half of Horsemen Saga to Anti-Christ Saga, becoming the major source of evil in Anti-Christ Event, the first of two parts within the entire Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline before the so-called Moloch Event. However, even with his apparent alliance with Moloch and the UKA, Michael was also secretly allied with the evil Leohart the Prince of Hell as well as Triggers Hell, one of the three Dark Empires in Balam Alliance. After trapping Jasmine Porcelain in Nine Hell to usurp her position as the canoncial Fifth Tribulation, Michael allied with Mephisto in order to take down the Ghost Rider as well as taking over the Paradise for the demons before one day, he could betray all he was affilated and eventually destroy God of Multi-Universe before anyone could. ''Order of Florish Cult of the Elder Elemental Eye Empire of the Fiery Pit Drows Nethril Empire Remnants Order of the Dark Moon Monsters of Moloch Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse The 'Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse' are are four supernatural entities summoned by Moloch, so as to bring about the apocalypse. They are partially represented by four white trees and were written in the ''Book of Revelations, representing conquest, war, famine and death, riding atop horses that were black, red, pale and white, respectively. All four have appeared in the dream sequence of Ichabod Crane where he is tasked by his wife, Katrina Crane, to stop them from bringing about the Apocalypse. Each of the horsemen were once mortal men that have sold their souls over to Moloch, who remade them into what they currently are. Excluding Death, the other three horsemen still possess their heads. According to Moloch, there is not a set person for each Horseman, as there had been Horsemen before Henry became War, and he claimed there would be replacements after him. ''Order of the Blood Moon Michael Langdon's Legion 'Michael Langdon's Legion''' (also known as Moloch's Zealots, Michael Clones and Zillions Souls in One) is one of the secondary main antagonistic factions of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Moloch Saga (Final Saga) and the right-hand faction of the United Kingdom of America, Moloch's Dark Empire in an alternate world. They took form after the end of Anti-Christ Saga, when Michael Langdon splited his soul into zillions of pieces in an attempt to trigger more tragedies after being defeated and sent to Hell, forming numerous demonic ghosts that can possess people and influnced the Saga 6-13 of the whole story, all towards the end. The ghosts spreads themselves all over Multi-Universe like virus and kept corrupting people like spreading infectious disease, but many of them remain in Earth and time & space in order to harm every Michael's enemy and possess their close friends. They even have ability to harm saved souls. The demonic ghosts were all controlled by Michael, who watched everything while being tortured in the seventh floor of Hell, and continue assisting Moloch to destroy Team Witness, keep breaching realities, changing history and even secretly trying to outrank Moloch and enslave the whole Multi-Universe. Because his major soul was in Hell, Michael did not took the position of the Pope of Fallen Roman Catholic Church back through his Legion, but he had figured out that the current Pope (under Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire's control) is a revived Theo Galavan and the "Lord Dumas" supporting him as the Arch Cardinal is Aya Tokoyogi. Therefore, after Darth Hades' defeat, some of the Legion had possessed many minor DEM soldiers as well in order to strike back at Katarina, while in 2020 (the last year of Witnesses' Age of Tribulations), Michael possessed many friends of Ichabod Crane. After the final battle of humanity and saved souls against Moloch (after Sith Empire's defeat and before Triggers Hell Saga in New Timeline), the remaining fragment ghosts of Michael retreated into darkness right after Moloch's defeat, but they are still waiting for the chance for them to strike back again and waiting to continue Michael Langdon's endless madness. Other than those D.E.M. soldiers he possessed, Michael did not possess or corrupt more people after Moloch's defeat. He awaits for the chance for him to strike back from Hell... ''Hessians / Shadow Warriors Neo-Hellfire Dark Heavens Zodiak Cult Twelve Nethers The 'Twelve Nethers, also known as the '''Twelve Zodiac Demons, 12 Zodiacs, Devil Princes and Dark Zodiacs are the unholy spirits representing 12 zodiacs and manipulated Hubert Zodiak. They are the evil counterpart of the Twelve Sanctuses, the holy spirits of Twelve Zodiac. ''Cult of Dragons Thayan Red Wizards Black Host Sabbat Clan End of the UKA Part 1: End of the Anti-Christ Event After fusing with the essence of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, one of Twelve Nethers, Michael became even stronger than Darth Hades whom he killed after a long time of battle despite the fact. Then, after causing the downfall of Sith Empire, Michael possessed many of his servant and created the very first prototype of his Legion possessors that came to reality, almost making everyone on his side to speak his own word while being controlled by his own personal mind. Being the very first arch-villain in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow who achieved the trope Me's A Crowd, Michael created his own army in a zealous and horrendous way. The more disturbing thing was that Michael manipulated his loyal and grateful lover, Melancholia (also known as Plaisir), into a decoy to lure the Witnesses out. Then, in his Sorensen Form during his final battle against Ichabod, Michael managed to break Melancholia's mind and killed Abbie in front of Ichabod, driving everyone into despair, but with the help of a redeemed Plaisir (who was seperated from the evil Melancholia's shadow) and Katarina Couteau, Ichabod killed Michael and avenged Abbie. Before his death, Michael peacefully accepted himself as he unleashed his Sorensen crystal across the Multi-Universe and faded into darkness. He then used his last breath taunted Ichabod that he would be alone forever since there was only one Witnesses now, claiming that since Moloch had returned, the work of the Anti-Christ is done. However, because he was blined by his own intoxication, he did not realized yet that Abbie's Witness mantle shall be moved to Molly Thomas. Soon, Molly and her mother Diana shall be the major target for Michael's Legion to kill. Most of the influences of Michael were wiped out with the help of Grace Dixon as well as the members of Reality Council, so the Multi-Universial War returned back to normal and Darth Hades' premature death was erase, despite the memory within every members of the Alliance of Freedom (including Katarina Couteau) in their final battle against Michael still intact. Darth Hades, however, had forgot about his fight with Michael already but it was not important. As for Ichabod, who returned back to Sleepy Hollow, vowed to find someone who could carry on Abbie's legacy before he set out for Washington. However, fraustrated by the failure of Michael, Moloch released Jasmine Porcelain from her imprisonment and ordered her to attack Ichabod, which she did, thus starting the second half of the storyline; Moloch Event. Part 1.5: Dreyfuss Saga Alternate Future - Moloch Rule the Earth In Dreyfuss Saga, it was revealed that there was an alternate future timeline where the United Kingdom of America took over the Earth after Diana Thomas was transformed into the Horseman of War by Malcolm Dreyfuss, who locked up Ichabod Crane and foiled his team's attempt to bring back Abbie. In this alternate timeline, things get vicious for everyone that was not on Moloch's side, even including some villains: * .]]Like aformentioned, Diana became the Horseman of War, and Ichabod was imprisoned and tortured. *The KnightWalker Family was completely abolished by Moloch. Both Juria KnightWalker and Eckidina KnightWalker were killed by James Colby to paint his new artwork. *Aki Honda was killed by Lady Van Tassel, and Mafusa Gang was destroyed. *Michael Langdon became the Pope after being brought back from the death by Malcolm and Jobe, and he raise his Legion on Earth to make them corrupt people by turning them into red-eyed drones. *The infant Katarina Couteau was found by Michael. In order to end the prophecy of the last ExKreig, Michael mercilessly killed the infant Katarina before she could be adopted by the Couteau couple, dooming the Multi-Universe into the fate of being destroyed. *Plaisir had turned into Melancholia once again, and her good side was completely devoured by the Serum Melancholia, forming a brand new Melancholia that was filled with nothing but evil. After all, in this altered timeline, everything was good only for Moloch's forces, wheras it is bad for the entire humanity and even for other villains that were not on Moloch's side. However, there was still one certain person who could save the world, and that would be Lara Thomas, who was in fact Molly Thomas in this altered future. Lara Arc After her father's death and her mother's horrid transformation into the Horseman of War, Molly had been sent to St. Agatha's Orphanage where she had lived at for years before she had been adopted by Malcolm, who changed her name into Lara. Malcolm made her believe that the real enemies are Ichabod Crane, Katrina Crane and their allies after framing Ichabod for the alleged death of her mother. Under Jobe's tutelage, she had trained herself to master the utilization of mystical artifacts and weapons as well as hand to hand combat to prepare herself to defeat anyone in their way. After confronting a future version of Jenny Mills who tried to help her see past Malcolm's deceit, she refused to listen and bluntly stated that her real name is Lara, which was given to her by Malcolm. Jenny had attacked the Horseman of War with Delilah's Dagger; a special blade that can penetrate the armor of any one of the Four Horsemen, which resulted in the Horseman of War stabbing her with its flaming sword, killing her. Lara received a brief glimpse of her mother's face before the damage to the Horseman's helmet had repaired itself which made her begin to doubt Malcolm's motives. After confronting Malcolm who told her that Ichabod was dead, Lara had visited the prison where he was held captive where she finds an older version of Ichabod alive and imprisoned within a large cell. Ichabod told her to use The Traveler's Spell, recorded in John Dee's Grand Grimoire, to travel to the past to prevent Malcolm from succeeding with his plans since everything began the moment that Diana had been transformed into the Horseman of War. After retrieving the Grand Grimoire and casting the Traveler's Spell, Dreyfus attempted to shoot her and prevent her from thwarting his plans, but she was able to travel back to the past along with Delilah's Dagger and a few Atlantean Crystals. Freedom Arc After Ichabod sacrificed himself to save Diana (thus becoming War himself) which was followed by Malcolm's death, the alternate future had ceased to exist. Fortunately, Lara later managed to save Ichabod and freed him from the War so that he could defeat Malcolm, stopping Moloch's plan for a while and ending the Tenth Tribulation. Later, Lara, after meeting Crane in his apartment, told her that she had inherited the mantle of Witness from her child self (Molly), and instead of meeting Molly, Lara decided to leave to find her place in the world since the world she came from no longer existed. Part 2: End of the Moloch Event (Final) Goals * ''Help Moloch and his minions to rule the Multi-Universe for eternity'' *Destroy Balam Alliance' *Destroy Team Witness'' *''Destroy Alliance of Freedom'' *''Destroy Neverwinter'' *''Take over the entire Multi-Universe'' *''Tave over the Paradise'' *''Spread the Dark Curse throughout the entire Multi-Universe'' *''Hunt down every Dark Ones and made them the puppet for the UKA'' *''Take over Prime Earth before Katarina Couteau was born and make it a living hell ruled by Moloch'' *''Take over Triggers Hell'' *''Kill Ichabod Crane'' *''Destroy Hexenmeister Community'' *''Establish Michael Langdon's rule within the Catholic Church for eternity'' *''Make everyone into the living vessel of Michael Langdon'' *''Release the dark souls of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and bring forth the End of World'' ''Gallery Trivia *Being the primary and final antagonists, the United Kingdom of America is 'the' largest evil organization in the entire ''Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline especially after it merged with every other evil organizations (in the same storyline) right before turning them into its sub-factions. *It is also the only evil organization in the entire Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline that its crimes was close to the scales of crimes committed by each of three Dark Empire in the Balam Alliance, being a Multi-Universial threat and a group of Public Enemies. Category:Villains Category:Dark Empires Category:Bigger Bads Category:Organization Category:Demon Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:True Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Moloch Allies Category:Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Dictators Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Elementals Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Triggers Hell Category:Elemental Evil Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Scary Characters Category:Cults Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Control Freaks Category:Cultists Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Knight Templar Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Sadists Category:Public Enemies Category:Main Targets of Balam Alliance Category:Balam Alliance Category:Enforcer Category:Heretics